1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with an improved display device for use with eyeglasses or the like which is of economical construction and can be easily installed, adjustably positioned, and removed for flat storage. A device can be independently adjustably positioned on each of a pair of conventional eyeglass templepieces to provide spaces for display of indicia which are elevated above the glasses for easy visibility to observers but which do not impair the peripheral vision of the wearer. More particularly, it is concerned with an eyeglass pennant having a display surface, a support including a display surface, and a fastener for adjustably coupling the device with the templepiece of a pair of eyeglasses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Related art indicia display devices for eyeglasses are bulky, cumbersome, and cannot be adjusted to permit placement outside the peripheral vision of the wearer. Such devices present storage problems when not in use. Moreover, they are difficult to install, are not suited for use with goggles, masks and the like, and generally employ moving parts which are subject to breakdown.